With rapid increase of social information communication demands and fast popularization of mobile communication technologies, frequency spectrums have become more and more valuable resources. In order to expand the communication capacity and maximize utilization of limited frequency spectrum resources, more antennas are deployed on mobile terminals and base stations, and increase of the number of antennas will have higher requirements for transmission configuration flexibility and computing capabilities of the devices during data transmission.